1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a light source apparatus of an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to a collimate lens assembly which collimates illumination light of a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an image display apparatus such as a beam projector, a light source apparatus is installed to generate illumination light, and in the light source apparatus, a collimate lens assembly is installed to collimate illumination light irradiated from the light source. The collimate lens assembly bends and reflects the illumination light irradiated from the light source, forms parallel light, and project the light on an image apparatus such as a Digital Micro-mirror Device (DMD).
Halogen lamps have been widely used as a light source, but these days, metal halide lamps or xenon lamps are being used more frequently than halogen lamps because halogen lamps consume more electric power and heating energy. In particular, in the case of small-sized image display apparatuses such as a portable beam projector, a light source apparatus having a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source is often used.
However, a LED light source is darker than a related-art light source, and thus the light source occupies a large area of an image display apparatus comprising the light source. If the area of the light source increases, the size of a collimate lens assembly should also be increased in order to maintain a certain level of a condensing efficiency. Consequently, the volume of the light source apparatus increases, and thus there is a need to resolve this issue.